The Reincarnation of Blood and Love
by zombiephantom17
Summary: Previously a collab with Mitsuki1313,now being done solo by yours truly! Sasunaru in the 1500s Naruto and Sasuke fight in a war, naruto dies and Sasuke becomes immortal and swears to find Naruto again Vampire Fic Sasuke-seme Naruto-uke
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of the Characters in this story, If I did I'd be a lot richer!

Author's Note: My friend did a great job with this Prologue, please enjoy!

Prologue 1500 century~

Blood was Sasuke continued to breathe rapidly. He looked around his corpses rotting on the stained grass blades.

A dark sky that started to pour its rain and a fog embracing though he shed the blood of both his comrades and his enemy's soldiers it wasn't enough.

Not even close enough to simmer his murderous rage. He looked over at one certain corpse and began to tremble in physical and emotional slowly limped over to the dead man and collapsed next to skin wasn't the normal tan it always was, it was more of a white-ish pale, his were a dulled blue-grey instead of the shining crystalline cerulean that Sasuke loved so much, and his golden locks were covered in dirt, blood and it probably stank from all the raven-haired young man felt tears at his .

His Naruto…His everything…was he couldn't save his dear beloved. He just wanted his life to end already."Hn. How disappointing Sasuke.

You couldn't prevent the death of your…loved one." Sasuke's eyes widened. That voice. Only one person he knew had such a stern, cold voice. He slowly looked up and saw his Uncle Madara. When did he appear?"However I won't allow you to die yet…you will thank me for this." Madara leaned down and pulled Sasuke's head up revealing his neck."Be grateful, child. I am going to make you immortal."

Excruciating pain shot through Sasuke's body. He could feel his blood leave his body slowly and started to feel dizzy. He looked over to Naruto and remembered what the blonde had told him before they entered battle.

"Sasuke, let us make an oath, that if we are to meet our deaths on the battle field we will meet again some how in the next life." 'Naruto…'The Blood that was lost from his body was replaced with venom that had a burning sensation.'Naruto I promise no matter what, even if I have to steal, lie, or commit murder I will find you…'

TBC

REVIEW

NO FLAMING


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry guys that I haven't updated in awhile school was hectic, also thanks for athe positive reviews hope ya like enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naruto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Damnit, does he ever stop talking?" Naruto said to his friends as his teacher Iruko Umino was talking about the new assignment coming up for his Languag Arts Class. "mmmmm", Iruka snickered quietly, "Huh whats so funny Iruka Sensie?", "It's just that….NARUTO IS TALKING LIKE HE CAN AFFORD IT BUT CAN'T ESPECIALLY WITH THAT BIG FAT D ON HIS LAST ASSIGNMENT!". The class busted out into a fit of laughter, "Just kill me" Naruto whispered to his boyfriend Sai sitting next to him. Sai was simply lookingout window until he heard someone speak to him "Huh, what". Naruto gave a blank look at his other and replied "Forget it", with this Sai continued looking out the window, while Naruto slowly sank down into his chair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasuke~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke was starring blankly at a photo, but not just any photo, _the _photo. He was staring particularly at one of the figures in the center, the one who stood out the most, not just cause that blonde ruffled hair, or those bright ocean blue eyes, or that beautiful sun kissed skin, but just the warm glow that he could not only see and feel, but he could still remember how god it felt just being near him. As Sasuke was admiring the individual in the picture he didn't notice a dark figure appear in his room, he looked up a moment later and saw his creator, Madara. "Sasuke what are you doing?", Sasuke put down the picture on his night stand and replied "Nothing Uncle". Sasuke always called his creator Uncle it seemed like the best casual and informal way to refer to him. "Mourning over him doesn't help with the healing." Will you just shut up and leave or just tell me why your here." "Hm, well I'm coming to tell you that I'm going out tonight, the Vampire Council is having a meeting tonight dealing with some new laws being finalized," Sasuke was looking at him but was completely ignoring every word waiting to be left alone again. "So tonight I'm allowing you to leave the mansion go explore, have fun, and maybe feed while your out. "Ok whatever can you leave now?". With an annoyed expression Madara replied "Fine I'm gone I'll see you tomorrow." "Bu-Bye" Sasuke waited a few seconds before getting out of his bead putting on some new pair of clothes. "Want me to have fun, I'll have fun alright" Sasuke said with a smirk and just as quickly as he had gotten up he exited the room and left the giant mansion empty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naruto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was at home rushing to finish his homework, "Gotta hurry last time I was late Sakura nearly slapped my face off!" After his homework was done he rushed to the bathroom washing s face, brushing his teeth, combing his hair, then he threw on a pair of jeans from his hamper followed by a orange tee-shirt and scurried out of his familie's single family home. "Please don't be late, please don't be late, please don't be late!" "YOUR LATE NARUTO!" Sakura yelled at her friend while surrounded by her other friends from class.

"I'm SO sorry but all that homework Iruka Sensei gave me was really-"NO EXCUSES!" Naruto tensed as Sakura stalked over to him slowly raising her arm ready to slap the crap out of him. He balled up getting ready for the impact sakura's but didn't feel anything. When he opened he eyes he gawked, Sai was holding Sakura's wrist crushing it with brutal force "OW, PLEASE STOP!" Sai had a menacing look on his face as he looked at his hand wrapped around her wrist squeezing it tighter and tighter. "Sai…" Naruto whispered "Stop…..please…" Instantly Sai let go turning around to wrap his arms around Naruto. Naruto slowly wrapping his arms around his other. "Oww Sai, that hurt…alot!" Sai just stuck his face in between the juncture of Naruto's neck and head. "Come on you guys, we are abut to go into one of the hottest clubs in Konoha! Lets enjoy tonight, now lets go in." stated Kiba. The others agreed all going inside followed by a very possessive Sai holdig a slightly conused Naruto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasuke~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke was sitting at the bar of a club in Konoha, it's suppose to be one of the best ones. "Excuse me sir are you sure you don't want something, you've been sitting here for the last 20 minutes and you havn't ordered a thing?" Sasuke observed the bartender, her hair was a bright red color, she had pale skin, she was dressed in a V-cut dresss that stopped below her knees. "Actually I was leaving but I'm not quite sure were the bathroom is would you mind showing me?" The girl looked at him strange for a second until she replied " Sure, follow me." She excited the counter and walked by Sasuke, he followed quickly behind. As the were walking Sasuke noticed the door leading to an alley coming up and right before they passed it Sasuke pushed her out the door and pushing her up against the brick wall of the building. "Wh-What are you doing?" Sasuke looked at the read head and smirked. "Just Having a little fun." He said before digging his fangs into her neck as she screamed wishing to be saved until she was completely drained. "Some fun, she taste like shit" Sasuke fled the scene not realizing that going back inside could've turned his whole night into something great.

How'd ya like it?


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry it's been so long hope you like though!

"_So do you understand our mission, soldiers?" The sergeant asked the group of solider which included a certain Uchiha. He nodded the plan was to find some men to shanghai. Simple as that._

"_Alright, we'll meet back here in 1200 hours(at 12:00am)Move out!"_

"_Yes sir."_

_Sasuke observed his surroundings. He had to find a good bar for new recruits. But before he could get anywhere he was pushed to the ground with somebody on top of him._

"_Ow Ow ow ow ow ow! That fucking hurt!"_

_Sasuke was going to yell at the moron but stopped at the sight of the boy. He was a beautiful blond haired blue eyes sun-kissed 16 year old boy with whisker like marks on each cheek and a stupid look on his face._

_The blond started to panic. "I-I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going! I didn't mean to-"_

_Sasuke smirked at the blonde's nervous state. He was just too cute._

"_Dobe, as much as I like you sitting on my crotch, we will get trampled if we continue to lie here."_

_The blond stopped yammering and jumped up off of the handsome ravenette._

"_I am not a dobe, you you you TEME!" The blonde yelled. Sasuke stifled a laugh. _

"_What's your name, Dobe?" He asked_

_The blonde boy pouted. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto not dobe, teme."_

_Sasuke smirked this boy was either very brave or amazingly stupid for insulting a soldier. But either way he liked the little blonde._

"_I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke took Naruto's hand and chastely kissed it. "It is a pleasure to meet you Naruto."_

_Naruto blushed and pulled his hand away. "YOU PERVERTED TEME!"_

_Sasuke returned back to the meeting destination at midnight. Sasuke smirked at his fellow soldiers struggling with a few drunken men he found._

"_Oi Uchiha, Come on its time to go."_

_Sasuke sighed and followed the rest of the soldiers but stopped to a hult when he saw one of the men that were collected in the shanhai._

"_N-Naruto?"_

_Sasuke ran over to him and shook him to wake up. "Naruto, Naruto wake up!"_

_Naruto slowly but surely woke up. "Sasuke…Sasuke what's going on? What happened?"_

_Sasuke looked away in shame and held Naruto closely to him. _

"_Naruto, I'm sorry. This is my fault. I promise I will protect and make sure nothing happens to you."_

Sasuke sighed as he let his past continue to haunt him.

Naruto laid his head down on the bar table as he watched his boyfriend and friends get drunk and make jack asses of themselves. The blonde suddenly felt like puking when he saw Sakura strip teasing drunkenly.

Naruto walked out to the back to get some air but froze at the sight in front of him and screamed.

The sight of the dead and bloody bar waitress.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm ubber sorry guys, I've been so busy trying to get into this magnet school, yes, I'm that young. Anyway if any of you guys really want me to update more, review more, I'm not doing another chapter until I get 20 reviews and I currently have 13. So review,review,review little ones! P.S. Your not getting a sex scene/lemon until 50 and no one can just review a whole bunch of times, I'll be coujnting….**

**I'm Karen Kwater here at Konoha's famous "_4__Leaf Lotus"_ Nightclub, the place in which a gory and messy murder took place. I'm here with the owner Might Guy who is denying the claims that the type of people let in to his Nightclub is the reason that one of waitresses were murdered to night, tell me, do you believe that this young girls death was caused by the ty-.**

Naruto looked away from the television wondering what had cause his T.V. to cut off, looking to the corner of his bedroom he saw none other than his drunk boyfriend holding the television remote in his hand and looking at him with

lust and desire. "Hey Babe." Sai said in a drunken slur. "Sai your totally wasted, what are you doing here?" "I was horny and after all those news guys showed up I couldn't find you" "Maybe I didn't want to be found, anyway I'm not

in the mood for sex and your to drunk to even remember the sex so just go to sleep." Sai stumbled over to the bed and fell on top of Naruto, just when he was about to kiss him he fell over and started to snore. (ha! Fooled you guys!) Naruto pushed the other teen off of him and giggled when he fell to the floor. After turning the T.V back on, Naruto started to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

~Sasuke P.O.V.~

I'm so fucking tired of all these got damn lectures from Madara. Don't do this Sasuke, don't do that Sasuke, oh my god can he just shut up for a minute! Even while he was talking I was watching the news, I can't believe that people are getting so upset by one little murder. It's not like anybody even cares about the bitch, hell they haven't even said her name yet! I continued to watch and saw something that I couldn't believe. It was my dobe, my beautiful dobe walking away from the camera after those douchebag cameramen were getting all up in his face. I couldn't help but want to tear them limb from limb for causing my dobe discomfort. He looked so beautiful, just like I remember. His azure eyes sparkiling like the sea, his tan sunkissed skin, and his messy blonde locks, god I need him! I have to find him, I'll do all I need to find him, to hold him, and caress him. Naruto and I will be reunited again.


	5. Chapter 4

You guys are awesome! Thx so much 4 the reviews and I am giving u this update as a gift and I promise to update no matter the number of reviews, but I appreciate them! Also, I think that I might be going solo for this story because Mitsuki1313 is not helping but don't fret because I am still a pretty awesome writer! But enough talking please enjoy this chapter!

~Sasuke~

"Do you know this person?" Sasuke asked a random couple on the street at night. "Sorry, No.", The Female responded. They then walked away before sasuke could get another word in. "Bitch", sasuke mumbled under his breath. "I've got to find my dobe!" Sasuke thought. He walked down the street passing lots of drunk idiots with nothing better to do then drink themselves to death. He walked until he smelled a familiar scent, "Human Blood? No, too pungent". It smelled like wet dog(You know where this is leading don't you *Hint I've been watching a lot of vampire diaries!) He followed the scent into a nearby alley, "It smells familiar but I can't pin-point it." Sasuke thought. As he walked more into the alley the smell became stronger, he then saw a disgusting sight, ( I thought about just putting that it was two dogs having sex but I didn't) A huge black-furred wolf was standing overtop a dead body, eating it's entrails. The wolf noticed sasuke scent and quickly ran away from the scene, Sasuke didn't go after the wolf because he simply didn't feel like it, "Leave it to the council" he thought. Sasuke looked at the dead body and said aloud, "Looks like murder's gonna be a popular trend around here now."(I know it sound weird but just go with it) He then left the alley and continued his search for his dobe.

~Naruto~

Naruto woke up sometime in the late night for no reason, he looked at the spot next to him and found that it was empty. He then checked on the floor and found that his boyfriend wasn't there either, and like on que, Sai entered his small apartment that Naruto was staying in for the weekend and proceeded to the bed looking extra tired. Naruto just looked surprised at his usually horny non-interested boyfriend as he plopped down onto the bed. "Where have yo-, uggg better yet why do you smell like a dog?"(*Hint!)Before Naruto could get any response, Sai fell asleep still fully clothed right on top of Naruto. "Ewww, I'll go sleep on the couch that smell is just too much to handle." Naruto pulled the blanket off of his boyfriend's bed and laid down on the couch and returned to his peaceful sleep unaware of a pair of red eyes staring at him.

~Sasuke~ (Next Day)

I've been looking high and low for my dobe and I almost continued my search during the day, but not because of the sun,(he has a special ring to protect him from the sun) but because Madara will be returning home soon and unless I want a public service announcement about curfew I should get home. I ran back to my mansion with my super speed(Vamps have powers duhhhh) and I was greeted by non other than Mr. Public Service Announcement himself. "Where have you been? Do you not understand what curfew means and-, why the hell do you reek of werewolf?" Thank god a shift of conversation I thought, "I encountered a wolf in an alley tonight feeding on a human and now I can't get this god awful smell off of me." "You encountered a wolf, but they've been extinct for decades now." "Well I guess they weren't all extinct." I walked past Madara and left him think about werewolves while I thought about where I should look next for my dobe. I puzzled on possibilities on where to look but as I did I started do get hungry again so I temporarily forgot about the dobe and went to find a new meal that hopefully tastes good.

~Sai~

I woke up feeling groggy from my late night activities, I noticed Naruto sleeping on the couch a few feet away and all I could do is stare at him. He is so beautiful, just like he was centuries ago,(My own little twist, werewolves are now immortal aswell)I loved him so much but I knew that I couldn't get too involved with him because that will lead to me wanting to tell him my secret and that will just cause the past to repeat itself, meaning all I can do is be the possessive, always horny boyfriend who doesn't seem the least bit interested in anything.(Next chapter will talk about the past so don't worry about the stuff you don't know cuz hopefully I'll answer any and all questions next chapter. I stopped thinking about the past and went back to staring at him, he eventually started to wake up and returned my look through his sleepy eyes. "Why are you staring at me like that?" "No reason" I said and then turned and looked up at the ceiling. I heard Naruto get up and walk over to me, he then began to straddle my hips and grind his ass down onto my morning-wood. I started moaning and then leaned up to kiss his lips and put my hands onto his ass and began to rub each round globe, he started to moan into the kiss and slid back away from my lips and started to undo my pants and pull out my fully erect dick and started jerking it. I then proceeded to slip my hand into his sweat pants do the exact thing to him, I watched him throw back his head in pleasure and I took the opportunity to bite and kiss his neck, this made him moan even louder. His hand started moving faster, as did mine, I stopped biting his neck and forced him to look me in the eye and said "Cum for me Naruto." He then screamed my name and came all over my hand and his naked chest. I followed suit and came on his hand. He leaned forward and landed his head on my shoulder, minutes later after the heavy breathing went away I heard snoring and realized he was asleep. I layed back down careful not to wake him. "Who knows, maybe history won't repeat itself " I said looking at him peacefully sleeping, I went into my own temporary slumber.

I hoped you like that little end part because I've never done anything like that before so it was interesting to me, that is why I want lots of reviews!


	6. Hey Guys!

Hi Guys!

I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in forever but I've been super busy, which even though it sounds like an excuse….oh….it is an excuse! I'm gonna update this story as soon as possible and really I have an idea of what to do, I just wanna know what you guys want, so please read my story and then tell me what you think and share any ideas you have, I'll incorporate my favorites and give a little shout out to those people, you know for having nice functioning brains. Also one last thing, I've kind of moved on from Naruto,( don't get me wrong I still love it and always will!) I want to do more fics about other things like Glee, Vampire Diaries, Twilight, Hunger Games, and any other things you guys want! To give me ideas for that stuff just inbox me. Thanks aton to all of you guys who are still reading this and adding it to your favs, but I must give even more thanks to the people who've been a fan of this story since the beginning and it's those people that have motivated me to get back into what I love! That's it I guess and once again thank you and bye!

PS: I'm going to update this sometime this month and I'm gonna try and make it long so it's more enjoyable.

PPS:I want to reveal something to you guys….I'm 14, and my birthday was about 3 weeks ago. I know this kinda weirds some people out but it shouldn't because I love writing and im going to be doing it until the day I die and if it happens to have very graphic sex scenes in it then it just does, GET OVER IT!

PPPS: Don't question why I didn't just add this into the paragraph up top, I'm just weird like that. XD


End file.
